


[Podfic] Ladies Night

by RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Discrimination, Hate Crimes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bad language, cross dressing, vulgar humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday nights is ladies' night and Harry is just one of the girls. (Cross dressing, not genderbending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ladies Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UchiHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ladies' Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593961) by [UchiHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime). 



> So, I read this and I just had soooooo many feels for this story you have absolutely NO idea. I cried when I read it, and I cried when I recorded it. Seriously deep feels for this story, you won't see many podfics with character death from me because I seriously don't like crying. But this story. It was provoking. So, big thank you to UchiHime for allowing me to record her story. Please enjoy the feels.

Ladies Night

By: UchiHime

41:46

[Download MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vfl32xqmbqz2u5g/Ladies_Night.mp3)


End file.
